Secrets (RepostABANDONEDNot for adoption)
by Orion's Light
Summary: Someone from Tommy's past comes back and he's got a lot to learn about her. What secrets does she have? And does she even know his, let alone her own?


This story _used_ to be on my main account. I have decided to put it on here. _**Unauthorized posting of this story, in part or in whole, whether or not it**__** ha**__**s**__** been rewritten, will be reported upon discovery.**_

* * *

Title: **Secrets**  
Category: TV Shows » Power Rangers  
Author: PhantomBrat  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Adventure/General  
Published: 04-15-11, Updated: 10-08-18  
Chapters: 5, Words: 4,758

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"You listen to your brother, Kimi," Terrance told me. I nodded as I stepped onto the bus after giving my cousins one last hug goodbye and was ready to join my big brother in Angel Grove.

"I'll call you as soon as I see my brother," I called out of the window before the bus pulled out. "Thanks for everything guys."

I waved until I could no longer see my cousins. I sighed as I sat in the seat and pulled out my laptop to work on the first entry of my e-diary. I was dreading this since I was going to be the only 15 year-old in the class of 18 year-olds and starting halfway through the school year. _'Oh, well; better get started before the battery dies.'_

_**I can't believe that I finally get to see Tommy after two years! My cousins thought that it would be a good surprise for him to see that I was better, but he never called or come to visit. I finally got tired of waiting for the last of our family to come back for me.**_

_**I was in the hospital for about three months due to a really bad boating accident that left me in a coma for three weeks and the other two months were for therapy and recovering from a bout with the flu. We lost everything just before that. I guess Tommy couldn't stand being in the same town where we had lost our parents and where he was afraid that I would be next. He said that when I got better, I was going to live with our cousins for a while. Terrance finally got tired of my moping around and said that I should move to Angel Grove.**_

_**I was so excited. I begged them not to tell my brother until I saw him first and they agreed, knowing that he would tell them to keep me there. I figured that he wouldn't be able to send me back if I planned things right.**_

_*^*Low Battery*^*_

I sighed and saved the entry before my laptop powered down. I decided to catch up on my reading and pulled out Eragon after replacing the computer in its case. Before I opened up to my spot, I checked my watch. _'Two and a half hours left.'_

I set my watch to go off about 45 minutes before we reached our destination. I had planned to use this time to locate the nearest community center on the map.

* * *

**One Hour & 15 Minutes Later…**

My watch went off, waking me up. _'I must have dozed off while reading. I should have brought a package of batteries so that I could play a few games.'_

I stretched and put my book away, switching it for a map of Angel Grove. I located a community center not far from the bus terminal. I smiled to myself, _'I love walking and this will help me to find things on my own if Tommy lives near there.'_

I had located a few different high schools, but only one was near a community center. An announcement from the driver snapped me from my thoughts, **"We are pulling into the Angel Grove Bus Terminal. Please gather your personal belongings and prepare to exit the bus once we are stopped."**

I double checked my stuff and kept the map out in case I needed it later. Once the bus was parked, I slid my backpack on and pulled my roller-bag behind me. I glanced at the map and headed east.

* * *

**Thirty minutes and about a dozen asked people later…**

I found the community center and entered it. This place was way better than the little thing they called a community center back home! It even had its own snack bar! I smiled and headed for the counter, but was cut off by two weirdoes in blue shirts.

"Where ya goin, little girl," the chubby one questioned me.

His scrawny companion echoed, "Yeah little girl, where ya goin? Ya runnin' away from home?"

"No, but I do believe that I observed your common sense retreating that way." I retorted, pointing to the door. While they were trying to figure out what I just told them, I resumed heading for the counter. "Excuse me, sir," I said to the man behind the counter. "Would it be possible to get a peanut butter, banana, M&M, and chocolate shake?"

He nodded, "Of course. I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new here," I admitted.

As the man handed me my order, a group of six teens came in talking to each other. "Hey, Ernie," the one wearing mostly blue called out.

I paid and headed out the door to try and locate Tommy's place from the last known address that we had on him. I spotted a park and decided to take a short break and sat on a bench in the shade to finish my shake. I pulled out my maps and flipped through them, trying to get an idea of where to start looking.

I sighed and folded the maps and took a sip of my shake. I packed them away into their former pouch and was just standing up to resume my personal quest when I heard screams and spotted around a dozen people running from the park. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to go check it out. I peeked out from behind a cluster of bushes and saw a bunch of people in…Robot suits?

They were terrorizing a small group of kids that were around ten or twelve. Two things really upset me: People picking on kids and people hurting my family. I quickly removed the rope that I always kept in my bag in case it ever ripped and took off towards the children.

I tied one end to my backpack and set it on the nearest see-saw. I pulled down on the opposite side and sent my bag flying into the nearest tree. As the rope stretched to its limit, the bag wrapped itself around a branch. I held onto the rope as I jumped and swung at the bullies. I struck two of them down as five people in some sort of strange costumes arrived. "We'll take it from here," one of them told me.

I nodded as the kids took off. I decided to try and retrieve my pack from the tree. The only problem was that I had a thing about climbing trees ever since I fell out of Tommy's tree house when I was eight. _'It's time I try and faced my fears.'_

I looked at my rope and decided that that would be the best way up. I pulled myself up the rope and once I was on the branch I unwrapped the bag and tied the loose end of the rope around my waist and carefully dropped my backpack off one side and eased myself off the other side. I kept a firm grip on the opposite rope and gently lowered myself from the tree.

I was halfway down when the rope snapped…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Four reviews for the first chapter! Thank you: Ghostwriter, Psycho Tangerine, brankel1, and Andyg2525. I really appreciate your glowing reviews. It helps because this is my first Power Rangers fic.**

* * *

We had decided to head to the community center for a few smoothies after class had let out. Rocky and Adam had been talking about Ernie mentioning a contest for the newest smoothie or shake blend. Apparently, the winner received a free smoothie for a month. This sounded like a good idea. My sister had come up with a strange but great smoothie when we were younger.

We couldn't help but notice Bulk and Skull's confused faces. This was a bit odd because they looked more confused than usual. We headed over to the counter to make our orders. "Hey, Ernie," Rocky called out as we neared the counter.

A girl wearing a pale purple shirt, blue jeans, and a white bandanna with twin braids caught my eye. She had two plastic, purple bracelets on her right wrist. She looked familiar, but where did I see her before? She paid for her shake and grabbed a roller bag. She had another bag on her back. _'Did she just move here or something?' _She left the center with her shake.

Ernie had a little of the mixture that the girl had ordered. He always made a little extra to try in case he decided to add it to the menu. He took a few spoons out and offered a little to each of us. The shake sample tasted like peanut butter, banana, M&Ms, and chocolate. It brought back more memories of my sister. Kimi was always coming up with strange but good shakes.

"So what do you guys think," Ernie asked, snapping me from the past. "Is this a winner?"

We all agreed that this should be given a shot on the menu. Ernie grabbed a small dry-erase board and wrote 'Mystery shake—Ask for a free sample— $2.50 Small'.

We ordered the special shake and headed to our table. Kat looked at me, "Tommy, what's bothering you? You spaced out for a moment."

"Just remembering something," I admitted. "I think I should make a call. I'll be right back." I headed to the pay phones and dialed my cousins' number. On the fourth ring someone picked up.

"Hello? Kimi, did you get there safely?"

"Terrance," I shot out. "It's me Tommy."

"Oh, uh, hey cuz. Long time, no hear," he blurted out.

I shook my head, "Terrance, where's Kimi?"

"She made us promise not to tell you if you ever decided to call," he replied. "Besides, you haven't called since before you left her with us. You weren't even here when she woke up from her coma or when she was released from the hospital. You are supposed to be her brother, not us. She really needed you back then cuz."

I sighed, "Can you at least tell me how she's doing?"

"Kimi woke up after three weeks and had to deal with therapy and a really bad case of the flu. She managed to get caught up with her schoolwork and then some," Terrance replied. "Kimi really misses you, Tommy. She feels that you abandoned her when she needed you most."

My communicator went off, "I'll try to call you soon. I need to go."

"You'd better call cuz," he warned me. "Otherwise Kimi's going to pitch a fit."

I smiled despite the urgency, "I will. I want to speak to Kimi when I call back."

"I don't know, but if she's around, I'll let her know," he promised.

We ended the call and I answered the call from Zordon. "Tommy, there's a disturbance in the park, but there are too many people there. I recommend transforming before going there."

"Right."

* * *

**Minutes later…**

We had been teleported to the park near where the disturbance was. Just as we ran to the area, the girl from earlier had catapulted her backpack into a tree and was using the attached rope to swing and attack Mondo's Cogs. I had never seen a civilian try and defend another from them, Putties, or the Tengas. This girl was trying to protect a small group of children from harm.

The others were as shocked as I was. "We'll take it from here," Rocky told her. The girl nodded as the children ran from the scene.

After we were sure that the Cogs were defeated, I went to help the girl retrieve her bag from the tree. She was easing herself down using a trick that I had seen Kimi use to get into and out of a tree. Halfway down, the rope snapped and she fell. I caught her just before she hit the ground. "Are you alright," I asked out of concern.

"Yeah," she replied. "I should have replaced that rope years ago. At least my brother's not here to scold me for something I should have stopped doing four years ago. Thanks for breaking my fall. I really need to get going if I'm going to get to my brother's place before dark."

I watched as she left the park, dragging her roller bag behind her. After she was gone, I noticed that she had dropped a map with a circled area. I looked at the circle and noticed that it was marking my neighborhood.

"Tommy, what's the matter," Adam asked.

I stood there, "That girl reminds me of someone."

I looked at the rope that she had left behind. It was dyed purple at irregular intervals. Kimi had dyed a rope in the same way, saying that it was hers and she didn't want our dad getting it confused with one of his. He just laughed at this and told her to be careful using it to climb trees. I always hated when Kimi used a rope to get into trees, but she had never listened.

I returned to my normal clothes and decided to head home. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I left. It felt odd that the Cogs would randomly attack children, but I had other matters on my mind, like who the girl was and why she reminded me of my little sister.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

I went to grab my map from my bag only to find it missing. _'Great, now how am I going to find Tommy's house? Can it get any worse than this?'_

I heard thunder. _'Great, it just got worse.'_

It started pouring and I was getting soaked. I groaned and ran to a pay phone to try and call Tommy. I knew that he wasn't going to be pleased that I came here without consulting him first, but he'd get over it since I'm his only sister and the last 'real' family he has left.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me, Kimi."

"Where are you? You sound like your cold."

"I'm at a pay phone on Fourth and Main. It just started pouring."

"Why are you calling me and not Terrance, Trevor, or Trey to pick you up?"

"Well, uh, because then I'd be here for three hours waiting. Could you come get me?"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because he got mad. "Are you crazy? Do you mean to tell me that you came here alone and without talking to me first?"

"I tried to call but you never answer, we tried writing but nothing came back. You left me no other choice. Besides, our cousins were talking of moving to Montana for a few years and gave me a choice of where I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with you."

He sighed over the line, "I'll be there in five minutes. Until then, stay where you are and get under some cover. I'll expect you to wait in the store until you're paged."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

I headed to the nearby store to get out of the rain.

I can't believe that Kimi's here. She should have stayed with Terrance and the others, even if she moved with them. At least she'd be away from the dangers of Angel Grove. I drove to the shopping center near the area that she had called from. I noticed the girl from the Youth Center and saw that she was soaked. I went in and asked the person at the customer service counter to page a Kimiko Oliver. The girl looked up at me a smiled, "Heya Tom-tom." I was shocked! This girl knew who I was. "Tommy, what's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost. Which would be kinda weird, because I'm alive and all. At least I hope so, otherwise, I've been haunting my cousins for the past two years."

"Kimi?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. And don't forget it either," the girl laughed.

I collected myself, "You have some serious explaining to do when I get you home."

"Do I have to," Kimi pouted.

"Yes," I replied.

Kimi paled, "Aw, nuts!"

I grabbed Kimi's things and thanked the manager for watching her. I sat her bags in the back and got in. Kimi sat in the passenger seat and looked away from me. Halfway home I heard a faint. "Why?"

I was confused, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave me behind when I needed you the most," she said, still looking away.

I sighed, "You were in the hospital and I had no clue how to deal with losing our parents and couldn't handle the thought of watching you fade too."

"I really needed you," Kimi cried, looking at me. "When I woke up, I wanted you there. But Terrance, Trevor, and Trey said that you left and had no plans to come back for a while. I felt abandoned. If it weren't for the 'Troublesome Trio', I would have lost it."

I was shocked. Our cousins actually took over the role I abandoned. The triplets never were one for responsibility, but they looked out for Kimi no matter what. "I was so upset, Tommy," Kimi continued. "I felt that you blamed me for our parents and that you hated me."

I pulled into the driveway and got out, heading to Kimi's side of the car. "Shhh, it's ok. Don't blame yourself, Kimi. I never blamed you and will never hate you. I just needed to clear my head and got lost along the way. If anything, I should have kept in touch," I said hugging my sister for the first time in two years.

Sure, she's not my blood-sister but I was there for her. My parents had Kimiko three years after adopting me, but I loved her just the same. Mom was going through this phase where she wanted an 'exotic' name for my new sister. Hence the name Kimiko. I should have been there for her when she woke, but I was still recovering from the loss of our parents and had just about given up hope of ever seeing Kimi's smile. The doctors said that there was little hope that she would wake and if she did, there was a possibility of complications. I just couldn't handle the strain and packed up my things and left. I made arrangements with our cousins to take care of Kimi should she wake and headed here.

After Kimi stopped crying, I helped her into the apartment. "It's not as big as the Troublesome Trio's, but it's home," I said. "I have a spare room, but the only bed in there's the hide-a-bed."

Kimi nodded, "It's better than the futon I had back home. I didn't want Trey spending more than $200 on a bed for me, so I asked for one of those."

"I have to get up early for school and you'll need to get registered," I pointed out. "So what grade are you in now? 10th?"

Kimi shook her head, "Nope, not even close. I'm in the 12th grade now. I was skipped a few grades. I have Trevor to thank for that, he had me study instead of moping around the house for days on end."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Tommy woke me up at 6:30 and told me that we were leaving in an hour. I smiled as he shut my bedroom door. I then climbed out of bed and dug through my bags. I found what I had been looking for and got dressed. I put on my favorite choker and then braided my hair and pinned the braids around themselves, almost like Princess Leia from Star Wars. I found my rose necklace and a Yin-Yang pendent without a chain. I located a chain and removed its pendent to replace it with the one I wanted to wear.

I finally checked my appearance in the mirror. I was wearing a pale purple shirt over a black top, my black jeans, and a dark purple scarf made a make-shift belt. I slid my tan shoes on and grabbed my paw-print earrings on my way out of my room. I was tempted to give Tommy a good scare, but decided that pranking him was not a good idea as he as probably still upset with me and the Troublesome Trio for my little stunt.

* * *

I was thinking about yesterday when I saw Kimi nearly get hurt. I couldn't tell her about it as it might give away my identity. I was upset that she endangered herself and at the same time, I was proud of her for protecting those children.

I heard Kimi coming down the stairs. I looked up from my bowl of cereal and was shocked. Kimi had on an outfit that would have made our mother want to create a clothing line just for her. "So, Tom-tom, is there a dress code at school?"

I shook my head, "No, but just don't go too overboard with the style."

"'Kay," Kimi replied looking for something to eat. "Um, do you have any pop-tarts?"

"There might be some in the cupboard," I replied.

Kimi checked, "I think I'll just have some cheese toast."

* * *

We headed to the office so that I could verify that my records had been received. Tommy had assumed that I had to register first, but Trevor had thought ahead and requested the forms, filled them out, and faxed them back. He handed me the originals to turn in once I got here. I was handed my schedule and left the office to meet up with my brother.

* * *

I was waiting for Kimi to leave the office so that I could show her around the school. "Hey, Tommy," I heard Adam call out. "So are we going to hang out at the Youth Center after school to get some study time in?"

"If I'm not too busy," I replied, glancing at the office door.

Rocky looked confused, "What do you mean 'busy'?"

The office door opened and Kimi came out. "I got my schedule Tommy."

Billy saw her as he came up, "Who's she?"

Kimi handed me her schedule as I answered them, "Guys this is my sister, Kimi. Kimi, these are Billy, Rocky, and Adam. Kat and Tanya should be here shortly and you can meet them then."

"So what grade are you in Kimi," Billy asked.

Kimi grinned.

* * *

I was shocked to see a girl in purple exit the office and head over to where we were. "Who's she," I asked Tommy after the girl spoke to him.

He introduced us and looked over her schedule. I just had to ask, "So what grade are you in Kimi?"

She grinned at me, "I am finishing up with the 12th grade."

Adam looked at her, "How old are you, because you can't possibly be old enough to be in the 12th grade?"

"I am almost 16," she replied. "And it's not polite to ask someone how old they are within minutes of meeting them. Hey, Tommy, Do you happen to have any loose change? I wanted to call the 'Troublesome Trio' and let them know that I made it here safe and sound."

While Tommy pulled out the change, I was curious, "Who are they?"

Kimi grinned, "Trevor, Terrence, and Trey. They're our older cousins with a knack for pranking people. But they don't prank others too much lately; Trevor said that it would be a bad idea to continue after I moved in with them a couple years ago. I pranked them all really good with one of their old tricks and a new one."

"Oh really, Kimi," Tommy said. "Which one?"

"I set a tub of ice water by their beds and taped saran-wrap in the hallway, just before the bathroom," Kimi replied laughing. "Trevor said that they had been out-pranked for the first time ever and called a truce."

The warning bell rang and we headed to homeroom. After roll, I asked Kimi what her first class after homeroom was. "I've got math, history, English, p.e., and lunch. For the afternoon half; I've got art, computers, and biology," she answered.

I handed her back the schedule after she let me look at it, "I can take you to math and history. You don't need to leave the room after history is over, because the same teacher teaches English right after that. Kat is in that class and she might be able to show you where the gym class is. We meet up at lunch, and Rocky could show you to the art class on his way to shop. Tommy and I are in the computer class, so I could meet you outside of the art room. For biology, Adam and Tanya are in that class and Tanya passes right past the computer class on her way there."

"Thank you, Billy," Kimi replied. "It's nice to know that Tommy has such great friends."

She looked depressed when she said this. "What's the matter," I asked.

"I never had any friends back home. They never came to see me while I was in the hospital and then, when I was skipped a grade or two, no one wanted to hang out with me because I was 'an upperclassman'. Even my peers in my new grade left me out because I was 'too young to be seen with them'," Kimi said, tearing up.

Tommy and the others overheard Kimi's reply and came over. Tommy gathered the poor girl in a hug, "I'm so sorry, Kimi. No one should have to go through that."

"I asked Terrence to not tell you because I thought I could handle it," Kimi said, drying her eyes.

Tommy sighed, "Kimi, I want you to tell me if you have a problem or just want to talk. Okay?"

As Kimi nodded the teacher came over, "I didn't see your name on the roster, Miss…?

"Kimiko Oliver," Kimi replied. "I prefer Kimi. I just submitted my registration forms this morning and was given the ok from the dean to begin classes."

"Alright, I'll just request an updated form and get things in order," she stated as she wrote in Kimi's name.

Kat looked at Kimi, "So how are you related to Tommy?"

"He's my big brother," Kimi replied as the bell rang.

"I'll take Kimi to math and history," I told Tommy as we left the room.

Tommy nodded, "Keep an eye on her. She tends to get a little nervous and bullies used to pick on her a lot when we were younger. That might still be the case."

Before we split up, Bulk and Skull blocked Kimi from leaving the room. "I think you're in the wrong class, little girl," Bulk said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, wrong class," Skull echoed.

Kimi stared at them, "I have to head to my math class and can't get there if you two are obstructing me from my destination. Please remove yourselves from my path and refrain from trying

* * *

to impede me in the future."

Bulk and Skull were obviously confused when they heard this because Kimi slipped past them and caught up with us. It was then that I realized that she must have gotten to them yesterday, because they had the same confused look on their faces. Tommy looked impressed at the way she handled them without violence.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Up 4 adoption**

* * *

I have lost my motivation to continue to work on this fanfic. Mainly because I have only seen and remember a few of the first original incarnation of the Power Rangers.

Due to this, I am putting it up for adoption.

Please let me know via PM if you are interested.

UNAUTHORIZED POSTING WILL BE REPORTED. Guest reviewers requests to adopt 'Secrets' will be ignored.

PhantomBrat

* * *

**The 'adoption' has been nullified therefore I will not be accepting requests to do so.**


End file.
